The Closet Scence
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: This is my personal take on what happen after Claire went into the supply closet with the resident burnout John Bender. Smut so if you offended by that don't read. Just saying.


**A/N: Okay, so I was working on the Fallout fanfic, but I started watching the Breakfast Club as I was doing it, so I started thinking about the part when Claire and Bender are in the supply closet, so I wanted to do a real quick one shot before I totally lose my train of thought and get bored with the idea. I may do some follow-up one shots for Andy and Allison, but eh. I'm sure the next Chapter of Lilith's story will be up in a few days. They will also be OOC because I don't exactly remember all of the lines and actions so cut me a break yea? Thanks and read on yo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE BREAKFAST CLUB. THIS IS A FANFIC, SO YEA. ENJOY.**

The Closet Scene

I knock on the door separating me from the object of my current obsession and the reason why my heart was threatening to beat right out of my chest. I reached out and grabbed the door handle, taking a deep breath and preparing myself for what lies on the other side. I push it open just enough to squeeze my slim body in and close it quickly and silently behind me. I pause a beat before I turn around to face him.

Yes, him. John Bender.

The burnout, the stoner, the knuckle-head, the criminal. The man who's gaze sent a jolt of need through me on a primal level like I have never felt before.

Bender smiles a half-smile, and then becomes serious. The words he spoke earlier came back to my mind. He called me a tease. 'She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot.' That was a mini admission that what I do gets him hot. I honestly never thought he'd be interested in a girl like me, or me in a guy like him. We stand there staring at each other for a minute. He licks his lips and crosses his arms over his chest. I bet he can guess why I'm here, or what I want to say, but he says nothing and stares at me expectedly.

I sigh and push my red hair out of my face. A light blush settles on my cheeks under is gaze. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end, but I'm not scared just _excited_. Who knew being bad felt so good?

"You lost?" his voice is teasing. I stand there and say nothing as he pushes himself off the boxes he was sitting on. "Remember how you said that your parents just use you to get back at each other? Would I be outstanding in that capacity?" he smiles a wolfish grin at me. He circles around me and leans on the door blocking my only exit.

Throwing all caution to the wind, I lean in and kiss his neck. He turns and looks at me with shock and the underlying of desire. "Why did you do that?" he asks me.

"Because I knew you wouldn't," I answer him and he shrugs a little

"Were you really disgusted with by the thing I did with my lipstick?" I ask him quickly before I lose my nerve. I back up against the door as he takes a few steps towards me in the tiny closet. His gaze is wild and calculating, like a caged animal.

"Truth?" his voice comes out husky with desire. I feel another rush of heat to my cheeks as I blush deeper and butterflies do summersaults in my stomach. Heat pools lower too, under the acrobatic insects.

I nod silently then answer aloud. "Truth," my voice comes out in a shaky whisper. He smiles again, a hunter's smile. He takes another step to me and my back is to the door.

He nods his head. "No," he smiles again. "I thought it was pretty sexy, for a cherry." He shrugs and leans against the door feigning indifference. I gasp at him and cross my arms over my chest.

"Five bucks says you're a virgin too, John." I smirk knowing he would take the bet.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Five bucks? I don't want your money, princess." His dark eyes rake up and down my body sending chills down my spine. "I want something else," he bargains. Now it's my turn to raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. I tilt my head to the side and gesture for him to go on. "I think you know what I want, Cherry."

I stare at him, mouth wide open. Did he just admit he wants to have sex with me? In this storage closet? Alone yet so close to Mr. Vernain, but he said he wants to have sex with me. I flush red at the thought of actually doing it with him.

"Is that all?" I ask as if he request hadn't shocked me. The way he's looking at me I know he can tell I'm bluffing, I just wanna see it he's gonna call me on it. He nods at me and licks his lips. Another jolt of pure desire surges through me. It's now or never. I walk over to him and lean up on my tip toes pressing my full, soft lips to his. They warm and slightly chapped undermine and the taste of marijuana lingers. His breath hitches as he brings his hands up from his side and slides them up and down my sides, dipping closer and closer to the bottom of my top, pressing me against him.

I sigh into the kiss and letting him take over; I lift my arms around his neck and thread my fingers through his hair. It's surprisingly soft despite its greasy appearance. He slips his hands under my top and the warmth of his fingertips is followed by the chill of leather on my heated skin. He slips his knee between my thighs and I moan.

Loud.

I break the kiss and throw my head back as waves of pleasure radiate through my body. "Ahh, John," I whimper quietly as he starts to kiss my neck. I turn my head to the side and he kisses down my collar bone, down the dip of my shirt. He kisses the middle of my chest before leaning back to pull my shirt over my head. My pink nipples tighten under his gaze. I blush as he dips his head to take a bud in his mouth. He twirls his skilled tongue around it and I moan his name again. I rub my thighs together in attempt to relive the growing pressure. He moves to the neglected nipple lavishing it with the same attention.

I brace my hands on his shoulders as his hands unzip my skirt and pull it and my panties down. My heart is pounding faster than I ever thought it could and then my mind goes completely blank as he slips two fingers into my wet core, thrusting them harshly and making me cry out in pleasure. He thrusts them faster and faster, my face flushes when I hear him chuckle darkly.

"You ready, Cherry?" he asks, his voice is husky and thick with desire. I can't open my eyes, if I look at him I know I won't be able to last any longer; he just may be my undoing… I nod in response and his fingers slip out of me and leave me feeling strangely empty and completely unsatisfied.

I hear his belt buckle and zipper as he sheds his clothes and presses his throbbing shaft against my bare stomach. I can't help the moan that escaped my lips when I feel how warm and long it is. I feel a moment of doubt that he can actually fit in me, as I'm about to ask him to stop, he pushes into me with one solid thrust making me cry out in pain and pleasure as my vision goes completely white. I cry out again and again in pure ecstasy as he thrusts deeper and deeper till I cum, screaming and digging my long manicured nails into his arms.

He grunts as he finishes and winces as he lets himself slip from my wet core. He's breathing as heavily as I am and smiles at me when I look at him, my head still spinning. "How was it, Cherry?" he fixes his clothes then helps me to redress in mine, I hope my hair and makeup don't give me away…

"That was, wow." I'm honestly at a loss for words. I just lost my virginity to John Bender, what could I say. He smiles and brushes my hair from my face. His hand lingers on my cheek as he leans in to kiss me softly; our lips are probably already bruised from the harsh kisses before.

"Can I pick you up tonight and take you to a movie?" he asks when we finally part. I bite my lip and nod.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me in public though? What if your friends see us?" I ask suddenly unsure about what we just did. My chest starts to tighten with guilt and what feels like regret.

"What of them? If they ask I'll tell 'em to mind their own damn business." His cocky and sure exterior fades and he looks scared, it shocks me. "Please Claire; I don't want this to just be a casual thing. I wanna try to make this work between us…"

"Okay, I'll go. Pick me up at 8. I'll see you tonight, John," I kiss him on the cheek and quickly slip out of the storage room before anyone comes and finds me in here with Bender, alone. With messy hair and flushed faces, the smell of sex thick in the air…

That was the best double standard ever.

 **A/N:So, that was my Breakfast Club one-shot because I adore that movie so much. My next chapter for Life Is Different Now should be up within a few days since I've been bitten by the writing bug and inspiration is not in any short supply as you can see! So have a nice night, and be on the lookout for my next post and till next time my lovelies!**

 **~GothicAngel-sama out \m/**


End file.
